


untitled

by harukkum



Category: GOT7
Genre: ENJOY URSELVES?????, I CAN'T BELIEVE THE FIRST SMUT I WRITE IS OF THIS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF AHJULI, Unbeta'd, b ye i'm ne ver sinning ag ain, bu t. . . . he re it is. . ., hbd mar k i guess LMAO, heavily unbetad, i don't think i wanna reread this again LOOL;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“mm… i don’t think you wanna do that — i kind of wanna go back to bed,” the voice utters.</p>
<p>mark indulges in the stiffness his boyfriend is presently stuck him — it amuses him in a way that he knows that only he’s capable of doing this to him. but it’s short-lived because it makes the older man a bit uncomfortable knowing that he does this to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderum/gifts).



> aka I'VE SINNED.pages
> 
> i'm blaming [ahjuli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siderum) bc of this ooc mess i wrote a month ago one night
> 
> hbd mark i'm sorry for defiling u n bambam LMAO

the sound of water pelting shower tiles echoes inside the bathroom, only but a faint whisper from where bambam stands at the edge of their bed. he gives himself a few moments to stretch, weak yawns stretching his facial muscles as he does before pulling off the blankets from the mattress. he sets the comforters to the side as he straightens up the bedsheets, smoothing them out enough that the creases aren’t too visible. he works to fixing up the pillows as well — somewhere along the way, the shower faucet ceases all sound and he’s left unaware of the approaching figure behind him.  
  
patting out any and all unwanted dust from the pillows, he feels a pair of arms snake their way around his waist, meeting just behind the pillow he has in his hands. there’s a strong scent of sea salt that follows his introduction to the hands wrapped around his body, as well as a body that slumps against him. he holds his breath when he feels a head leaning on his shoulder, stiffening when he registers the voice that blows warm air against his right ear.  
  
“mm… i don’t think you wanna do that — i kind of wanna go back to bed,” the voice utters.  
  
mark indulges in the stiffness his boyfriend is presently stuck him — it amuses him in a way that he knows that only he’s capable of doing this to him. but it’s short-lived because it makes the older man a bit uncomfortable knowing that he does this to him. he nuzzles his head against the brunet’s, droplets of water slipping off the strands of hair sticking outwards and onto the younger’s shirt. bambam squirms a bit, huffing when he drops the pillow and one of his hands reaches to wrap around mark’s wrist.  
  
“stop that— my clothes are getting wet! go dry your hair properly, hyung.”  
  
the blond contemplates this for a moment; if he does listen to his boyfriend this time, he has to go back into that cloud of musty, humid air to reach for either the hairdryer or towel. it’s humid. and gross. he’ll pass on it.  
  
“nah. i have a better idea,” he grins into the younger’s shoulder.  
  
it gives him a bad feeling. “mark, what are you do—?!” next thing he knows, he’s being hoisted into the air for a moment before landing on his side on the unfinished mattress. he feels more droplets seething their way through his shirt as well as another puddle being made on his neck that makes him shiver and thrash just a bit. “why don’t you listen to me?? you know i don’t like wearing wet clothes, especially if it’s my day off to walk around in my pajamas,” he huffs.  
  
he considers bambam’s words too, coming up with a much logical response a moment later that slips past his lips without much of a filter. “if you dislike it so much, you can always change out of it, you know.” the palms of his hands slide tentatively under the hem of the brunet’s shirt, his fingertips lightly caressing the other’s stomach that he feels stiffen under his touch.  
  
bambam remains quiet for a moment, unsure of how to respond to what the other says. in that time, mark allows himself to get comfy; he presses his palms down completely on the younger’s stomach as he nuzzles against the nape of his neck. he sighs contently in this snuggle, knowing fully well the reason for the shudder he feels shocking through bambam is because of the warm air he sends down his shirt.  
  
it’s several seconds that pass until there’s a quiet, “….alright,” floating into mark’s ears. he feels light taps against his hands on the other’s stomach, taking that as an indication to go right along with his proposition. he takes his time sliding the t-shirt off of his significant other, the bed dipping at different places to maneuver the piece of clothing of off bambam. when the shirt hangs off of the blond’s fingertips, he bends his arm back for it to slip off his fingers and land gracefully to the floor of their bedroom.  
  
his hands make quick work to explore the expanse of nude skin just revealed, all touches light and deliberately faint once he brushes against the younger’s nipples. there’s a slight shudder he feels wrack through bambam, but in all of their times of intimacy, the younger is the one to deny his sensitivity. ( he swears he isn’t sensitive in the slightest, but mark knows for a fact that He Is. )  
  
bambam’s breath hitches once again, holding onto bated breath — that is broken with a short kitten lick at the junction between his neck and shoulder. an embarrassed whine slips past his lips, and no matter how small it was, it was loud enough for mark to grin at against his neck. with shaking hands, the brunet shifts his hands from where he faces over to the front of his boyfriend’s lower regions, patting against his fingers just against his hip bone. “….off,” he whispers to him.  
  
of course, it’s still early in the morning and their patience — mark’s, anyways — takes a little while longer than the other’s to be used throughout the day. he pulls the both of them up into an upright position on the bed, crossing his legs as he pulls bambam into the dipped crevice of where his legs are tangled. the brunet raises an eyebrow at the action, confused at the action until he feels a faint tap against his right thigh.  
  
“turn around then,” mark instructs him.  
  
the younger listens to him, lifting himself off onto his knees to shuffle and turn to the other, coming closer to properly straddle him instead.  
  
once mark has his attention, the hands he has on bambam’s thighs slide gradually over to his groin but stop short of his crotch, laying motionlessly just at wear his thighs meet their intended destination — it makes bambam squirm a bit uncontrollably, knowing that there is more to come and more to anticipate and work himself up with. mark lifts a hand to tap the other’s chin up gently, returning to it’s place on his leg as they look at each other directly.  
  
“you wanted them off,” he explained. he leaves it at that, knowing that the younger understands what he’s getting at.  
  
while bambam's undoing the button and zipper of mark's pants, mark's hands just rub slightly on his thighs as he watches his face w shallow breathes. once bambam undoes his pants, he tugs on it gently before climbing off of mark as a sign for him to take it off properly. doing away quickly w his pants, mark takes his seat back on the bed in just his boxers before tugging on bambam’s shorts lightly as he looks at him directly.  
  
“can i?” he asks — he’s answered with bambam biting down on his lower lip with a curt nod.  
  
thankful for the elastic waistband, mark widens the width just as he slides the apparel down the younger’s hips, raising an eyebrow at the sight he’s met with.  
  
“i wouldn’t have taken you to go commando when you sleep, to be honest,” he comments.  
  
bambam laughs softly, just a bit strained before he bites down on his lip again. once more, he’s straddling on mark’s lap, his hands sliding down from his shoulders down to lay his forearms on top of the other’s. mark keeps a hand clasped to bambam’s hip as he leans back to reach for a translucent bottle with a pastel pink cap as well as a small package wrapped in foil to slide and leave just beside them as he grins at the boy in his lap.  
  
the younger returns the smile, admittedly a bit shyer than he had been before but still as genuine as any of their other feelings in what ever domestic romance they lived in together. mark drums his fingers on the side of the hip he has his hand clasped on, the other pushing down on their mattress as he tilts his head at him.  
  
“so, do you want to hold a show or would you rather go ahead with it?”  
  
bambam fakes a moment of thinking, his grin stretching wider into a smirk as he tilts his head in the same direction. “the second — you’re kind of impatient in the morning.”  
  
“true,” mark nods his head in admittance, chuckling as he pulls his hand off of his hip.   
  
his hands work to uncapping the bottle of lube quickly ( they were both withering in patience, if they were to be honest ) to squeeze out a generous enough to coat three fingers. the hand previously on the brunet’s hip takes a familiar place on the small of his back, pushing against his gently as a signal to lift up. just as he does, bambam leans his arms up higher to curl around mark’s shoulders, his knees pushing down on the mattress under them beside mark’s thighs. the next moment, the older untangles his legs to lay straight out in front of him as bambam presses his legs closer together along with his.  
  
with lubricant-coated fingers, mark rubs them together a bit to get them warmer before rimming the other’s entrance. somewhere in between this all, the boxers that were once a sheath that his dick was confined in slips off as well, joining the remainder of the clothing sprawled around their bed. bambam pants softly in his ears, his legs already beginning to shake in slight anticipation for what was to come. mark laughs softly, blowing puffs of air against his lover’s collarbone as he pushes the digit in further into his heat.  
  
he pumps it up to his knuckle, sliding a second finger in when he feels a tap on his back — a silent gesture for more — and proceeds with curving his hand to press his fingers further into him. he keeps his breaths quiet and shallow, the hand on his back tightening just slightly the more he feels the other shake on him. at this point, the brunet becomes less filtered with his moans, pushing himself back slowly on the fingers.   
  
bambam taps his back again and it’s his cue to take his time pushing in a third finger.  
  
“ah, mark—,” he sighs into his ear. the arms around his shoulders tighten as he rocks back onto the fingers. he flinches when the tips of the other’s fingers brush sweetly against that one spot. mark allows this for a few more moments before he extracts his fingers just as slowly as he pressed them in. bambam whines, his legs no longer having enough energy to keep him up for an extended amount of time before he falls back onto the blond’s lap, hugging him tightly as he uses this chance to breathe. mark pets the back of his hair, his hand resting at his nape whilst playing with the hairs that fade down to his fingers.  
  
“do you think you can take it now?” he asks the younger.  
  
it takes a moment for bambam to register the question but he still answers nonetheless. mark hands him the foil to tears and pull the rubber out of its packaging. he bites down on his lip as he rolls the condom down the older’s length, grabbing the bottle of lube afterwards to squeeze a small handful into the palm of his hand. he wraps his hand around his partner’s girth, grinning as he watches mark mirror his expression of lip biting. his hand tightens just slightly on his stroke downwards and keeps up three more times before he pulls his hand from the appendage, looking up at mark’s face for further instruction.  
  
the blond smiles at him, laying down properly on the bed whilst tapping the side of bambam’s thigh once again. the younger takes this message as scooting up closer to his erection, shifting himself again so that his cock lines up with his entrance.  
  
“i’m ready whenever you are,” mark confirms for him.  
  
bambam nods, inhales and exhales, and nods again. “okay then.”  
  
he sinks down on his dick up to the half way point, stopping when the stretch needs time to adjust. the older man digs his nails into the flesh on the sides of his thighs, watching the other’s face for any other sign of possible discomfort. the brunet repeats his breathing exercises once more, lowering his hips down on the length at a much slower rate to adjust the stretch. once he’s properly taken the entirety of his cock, he repeats his breathing exercises once again, once, twice, and takes to looking at his boyfriend’s visage for the first time since taking him in.  
  
mark looks up at his partner with half lidded eyes and shallow breaths panting out of him. the squeeze around his dick is almost nothing compared to the sensational heat surrounding it. his gaze meets bambam’s, greeting him with a blissed grin as he strokes his thighs in small circles with his thumbs.  
  
“you okay?”  
  
the brunet nods, returning the smile as he notices the familiar strain in his voice. “how about you?”  
  
the blond groans, eyes closing as his hands squeeze at the muscle on his thighs. “you feel fucking wonderful, babe.”  
  
they keep it at that, mark opting to remain silent as he waits patiently for the other to move.  
  
soon enough, bambam begins to lift his hips off of the other, hands making purchase on the surface of his lover’s chest, before lowering into a shallow thrust that leaves the both of them groaning. he repeats this action, eliciting a much deeper tone of voice from the other that sets him to move at a much faster pace. the hands previously pushing down on mark’s chest make new residency on top of his thighs, the younger leaning back to take to bouncing on his dick in a position that allows for it to reach deeper into him. the blond’s hands climb from his thighs up to his hip bones, now meeting the other half way there as he begins to thrust into him.  
  
the sight mark is given at this current moment is such a marvelous one, if he were to be honest. not only was he watching as the other practically take his cock in with as much eagerness as he puts in, his eyes drift from staring at the face his lover pulled — eyes staring half lidded at him with tears making an appearance at the corners of his eyes, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he expels variations of moans that were of simple ‘aah’s and ‘mmphm’s — down to bambam’s own prick that bounces along with his body. the tip of his dick has been dripping precum for who knows how long now ( perhaps for quite some time — he notices that a small puddle is beginning to form on his stomach ), smearing the translucent substance against his skin.  
  
mark begins moving his hand towards the appendage, stopping himself a moment later to take it’s original place on his hip.  
  
“bam—“ he calls.  
  
the other slows his pace down at the beckoning, bringing his attention to him rather quickly. “mm?…”  
  
the older man smirks, his left hand gripping onto his hip a bit tighter now. “don’t touch yourself when you cum, okay?”  
  
his pace halts to a complete stop, looking at mark as though he’s completely lost his mind — he’s serious. really, bambam knew that his boyfriend was this kind of menace behind closed doors but he was just as stubborn when needing a release this early in the morning. just as he’s about to disobey and reach for his much neglected cock, the hands the were previously on his legs take possession of his own, intertwining their fingers together as mark flips their positions.  
  
now, bambam had been on his back, legs still spread with mark tucked in between him and holding his arms down. the face he had right was downright menacing.  
  
the brunet opens his mouth in a protest but what floods out comes to be louder moans as his boyfriend starts to piston into him in a valiant effort to fulfill his request for the younger. his hands tremble under the weight of the other, saliva and tears slipping down the sides of his face as groans from the change in position. in several more thrusts, bambam helps himself to the great relief of a release, white shooting out from the tip of his dick to spread all over his chest.  
  
mark slows his thrusts down almost immediately, working to pull out as gradually as possible ( both breathe an empty moan ) before  pulling his hands away from bambam’s and tossing the rubber off and away from him. he shuffles up to the brunet’s chest, his legs caging the sides of his torso as he holds his length out in front of him.  
  
“open for me, baby,” he mutters to him.  
  
obediently, the younger cracks his mouth wider, his tongue sticking out and perching on his lower lip. mark tugs on his cock a few more times before grunting, his own release emptying into the confines of his boyfriend’s mouth. catching most of it in his mouth, bambam leans his head up just slightly to suck on the tip in greed. he tongues the slit of his cock a bit more before sliding it out with a lewd pop.  
  
mark makes sure to shuffle back down his body before flopping down beside him. at this,  the brunet whines beside him.  
  
“maaark… get a damp towel and clean the cum off my stomach before it dries,” he pleads.  
  
as much as he would’ve liked to have disregarded the progressively beginning to dry semen that pooled on his boyfriend’s tummy, it wouldn’t be a good thing for either of them if he left it at that. he supposes this was kind of his fault anyways… probably left his partner motionless for the first half of the day with the pace he was going at. he sighs, pushing himself off of the mattress to go collect the requested item from the bathroom, soon returning to wipe of his lover’s stomach as promised ( what promise? it’s just easier calling it that at this point ) before tossing the soiled towel into the laundry hamper.  
  
the blond looks around at the mess of clothes they had made, spotting the clump of comforters present on the floor at the food of the bed. he pads over to pick up the blankets, not wasting another second more as he flips himself onto the bed once again, beside his partner, and pulling the covers over the both of them as he nestles closer to his lover.


End file.
